


Tent After Dark

by Superdillin



Series: Valynne Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdillin/pseuds/Superdillin
Summary: Sera and Valynne Lavellan take care of each other after a day of fighting and traveling.





	

Sera did remarkable things with her longbow.  She fired rapid, precise shots all while running, leaping, and pursuing quick-moving targets.  Valynne Lavellan sometimes wishes she could just stop and watch her dance about the battlefield, but of course, she’s a little busy herself.  Still, she catches a glimpse of her work every now and again, as she’s casting barriers over her lover or tossing her spare potions.  

_She is everything_ , she thinks in those moments, swearing silently to the gods she may or may not even believe in that she’ll protect Sera at any cost.   _If any of us come through the other side of this war, it has to be Sera._

Watching her fight is mesmerizing, but it pales in comparison to their tent at nightfall, when they get to help each other recover from the battles of the day.  It’s a ritual for them lately, whenever they’re traveling together.  

You can’t tell when she’s in her leathers, since she’s slender and lean as any elf around, but when Sera peels away her armor the cut edges of her arms and shoulders reveal themselves.  For Valynne’s lucky eyes only.  Her muscles look etched into her skin, precise and beautiful.  Tight, sinewy forearms and shoulders that could likely carry the weight of The Iron Bull, and the ripples just barely visible down the sides of her spine, Sera exposed them all before laying face down on her bedroll.  

Valynne warmed her hands with her own magic before putting them to the aching parts of her archer’s arms, where the bones meet and the pressure is the worst.  The first touch always earns a sigh from Sera that makes Valynne’s heart race.  She could feel how swollen she was  beneath her fingertips.   _We went too hard today_ , she thought as she poured some healing magic through her hands the the most tender spots. _Tomorrow we’ll be more careful._

As her hands travelled over Sera’s arms and back, her mind wandered around.  Thinking about how difficult it was to convince her to let her use warming magic on her the first time.  And then the sounds she made when she finally let up.  She found herself wondering if Bull and Dorian had a ritual like this after battle, but the thought did not last long as her eyes wandered to the two dimples just above the seam of Sera’s leggings.  That spot was her weakness, those two soft little concaves so perfectly placed above the best ass she’d ever had the pleasure of seeing.  

Caught for a moment, Valynne’s hands stopped rubbing as she lowered herself to plant kisses along her neck and now-warm shoulders.  

“Buckles…” Sera whispered out, as though she had begun to drift off slightly before this moment.  “It’s your turn.”

Valynne dismounted from her lovers back and lay back flat, just watching as Sera pushed herself up to sit and stretched her arms up above her head, coming back to consciousness.  That stretch was a sight, lifting her breasts in the process.  It was so comfortable, so exposed that Valynne found herself wondering how her nervous flirting ever got her _here_.  The stretching revitalized Sera, and the sleep was gone from her voice when she spoke now.

“Enjoying the view?” She teased, “‘Course you are.  Come on now, off with it.” She grabbed Valynne’s hand to help her sit up, and then slipped her hands under her robes to help lift them up and off.  She didn’t stop there, hooking her fingers into the waist of the mage’s leggings, pulling them down as Valynne lay back once more.  Sera took in the sight of her for several moments, just smirking silently.  Her lover looked back at her with adoration, her eyes half-lidded and her hand tugging gently for Sera to come closer.  

Sera smiled as though she’d won a game each time her girlfriend quietly begged for her like that.  Valynne knew it, and she had no issues begging silently or not.  It was the truth, she needed this woman to touch her. Drinking in her victory, Sera straddled Lavellan’s slender hips, tactfully brushing her leg so briefly against her exposed and wanting cunt.  Sera wasn’t always a tease, but just a little, just enough to see that flutter of Valynne’s eyelashes.  

She leaned down, giving her a slow, soft, open kiss, enjoying the feeling of their bare breasts touching so lightly.  She cupped Valynne’s face with her hands, kissing deeper each time.  Underneath her, her girlfriend writhed her hips, her hands wandering all over Sera’s skin.   _She’s so damn pretty,_  Sera can’t help but think.   _Even prettier when she’s coming._   And a snicker almost escapes her as she moves one hand from that soft cheek down lower, between them, until she could feel the heat between Lavellan’s legs.  The lightest touch she gave, barely grazing the part of her lips, tore a sudden moan that spilled from her girlfriend’s mouth right into her own as they kissed.  

She was wet, and aching, arching her hips forward wanting more touch.  Sera dipped her fingers in slowly, grazing up and down until she found the opening, drenched, and played with her there for a moment.  Valynne tried to grind against her hand, but Sera pulled her hand away, breaking the kiss and locking eyes with her.  

“You’re so terrible,” Valynne said, breathless and exasperated.

“You won’t say that in a minute, love,” Sera promised before licking the salty sweet taste from her fingers.  

True to her word but in no rush, Sera moved downward, settling her face between her girlfriends sore and tired legs, planting kisses everywhere but where she ached for them.  Just a few moments extra, letting her get worked up again.  And then all at once, she stopped playing.  The long, soft strokes with her tongue pulled a cry from Valynne’s throat, and Sera felt fingers entwining themselves in her hair.  

She kissed her swollen clit with an open mouth as though it was her lover’s lips, quickening her pace each time Valynne cried out her name.  Sera knew this woman’s body, and felt her muscles tense the way they did when she was getting close.  She brought a hand up to help her, fucking her deeply with one curled finger that never failed to push her over.   Selfishly, she cast her eyes up to watch her handiwork as Valynne’s chest began heaving and tremors travelled through her thighs.  

Never stopping, Sera brought her to her peak, still working her as her back arched and a string of Elven nonsense spilled out of her mouth.   _Elven doesn’t sound so bad this way,_  she thought, slowing her pace as her girlfriend’s muscles began to relax around her.  She stayed, still giving light kisses that made Valynne shudder for just a minute longer until she felt her tugging at her arms to join her.  

She found a spot nestled under Valynne’s arm, resting her head there as she watched her come down from her high.  Her breathing slowed, the shudders passing, and eventually her eyes opened back up as she turned her head to kiss Sera’s perfect lips.  

“Feel better?” Sera mocked in between kisses, knowing full well how Valynne feels now.  “Bet you’ll get a real good sleep tonight.”

“I’m sure I will,” She whispered back against her lips.  “But that’ll have to wait,” She hooked her fingers to the band of Sera’s own leggings, tugging them away from her hips.  “I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
